


Robin vs. Harley Quinn

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Robin has been investigating a mysterious new villain, only to run into what turned out to be his sidekick...





	Robin vs. Harley Quinn

Robin had been tracking a mysterious crook for the past several weeks. He didn’t have much information except that they were posing as some kind of psychological doctor. They appeared to be working alone but he could never really find out. He always seemed to be once step behind this guy. There didn’t seem to be any serious danger, however, so Batman felt comfortable letting his sidekick take the case. It allowed Bruce to leave town to get some business done since everything else was relatively quiet. Plus, Bruce had let Robin take on a few solo cases since he turned 18 a few months ago.

Robin slowly pivoted in his chair in the Batcave, staring blankly at the computer. He kept clicking a pen with his gloved hand, the other gloved hand resting on his smooth, bare thigh.

“Ugh...I’m never going to get ahead of this guy!” Robin says out loud in the empty cave, throwing his masked head back. 

He began sifting through the clues he’d accumulated, trying to find some kind of pattern. All of a sudden his masked eyes lit up. He began deciphering a pattern. He got up and rushed over to the map of Gotham city, his short golden cape flowing behind him. He had a series of pins where the criminal had struck and realized it was a cycle. He drew a big circle on an old doctor’s office building next to Gotham General. They hadn’t torn down the building yet after they built a new one. It wouldn’t be guarded but might still have some valuable equipment. 

He leaped over chairs as he scampered to the Robin Cycle. He had a triumphant smile on his face. He powered it up and roared off into the night over the closed road sign as it flipped down before him. The cool night air whipped Robin’s cape behind him and caused slight goosebumps to appear on his bare, smooth legs.

Minutes later he pulled up outside the building. He approached from the south which made him not visible to Gotham General or the new doctor’s building. He parked his cycle out of sight and approached the building. There appeared to be a dim light emanating from the top floor, also on the south side so it wouldn’t be noticed. 

Robin walked to the front door and tried it. It was unlocked which seemed too easy but if he could avoid a batclimb, that always helped. In the lobby he looked at the directory and saw that the psychology offices were on the top floor.

“Gotcha,” he said quietly, smiling. Looking around the lobby he could see that they hadn’t really cleared anything out which seemed unusual but he just shrugged his shoulders and headed for the stairs.

Robin climbed the numerous flights of stairs silently and quickly, his young, athletic body in great shape. Silently he opened the door and slipped into the empty hallway. There didn’t appear to be any signs of forced entry. At the end of the hallway there was light coming through the window of the door labeled, “Psychology Consultation”. Robin walked slowly down the hallway, his pixie boots silent on the old floor. 

When he got to the door, he bent his ear next to the lock to listen and heard some commotion inside, as if someone was looking for something and not caring who heard them. He tried the knob and it turned. It was a gamble but he slowly opened the door a crack and peered in. 

There was a figure in a white lab coat bent over an old desk rifling through it. They had black platform shoes on and purple-striped stockings visible under the coat. Then they stood up straight and Robin could see pigtails. It was a woman. She wasn’t terribly big and clearly alone in the room.

Robin pushed open the door and stood up as he did so. The door hit the wall with a thud, frightening the figure. She turned around and her face was painted slightly to look like a clown. She was startled at first and then her grin became wide as she beheld the Boy Wonder standing in the doorway with his hands on his narrow hips.

“Well hello there, puddin’!” she says, her voice high and squealing. “I was wondering when you were going to get here!”

“I don’t know who you are, but I’ve finally caught up with you and it’s time for you to pay for your string of robberies,” Robin says, a bit confused at her calm demeanor. 

“Well I had to keep robbing places because you could never seem to catch me! I just really wanted to tangle with a cutie like you!” she said, squealing again with delight. 

Robin is done talking and decides to simply end it. He pulls out a smoke bomb and a flashbang grenade at the same time and rolls them into the middle of the room. While the woman was distracted he grappled to the high ceiling and swung to the other side behind her. He delivers a massive kick to her back with his pixie boot.

“Hey! That’s not nice to kick a girl!” she yells, blindly trying to grab his ankle hoping to knock him off balance. He’s too fast though and another kick sends her stumbling forward. Robin leaps after her and delivers several quick (but due to his lean muscles not overly powerful) punches to her lower back/kidney area. He then does a backflip away before she can turn around, showing off his gymnast background. 

The woman isn’t that hurt, just a little stunned, but can’t seem to make it to her feet. She makes it to her knees. Robin then throws his Robin rope bombs at her which explode on her wrists and ankles, tying them together with thin rope. Robin again puts his hands on his narrow hips and smiles. 

“Had enough, crazy lady?”

She bows her head, refusing to answer. Robin approaches her cautiously. He pulls out the batcuffs and goes behind her. 

“Time to go, lady,” he says.

She bashes her head back, hitting Robin in the nose. It doesn’t break it but it does daze him for a moment. She lunges up and forces her weight into Robin falling into him. They both hit the floor, Robin on the bottom. 

“Oopsie!” she says as she manages to pick-pocket Robin’s utility belt and pulls out a micro laser. She uses it to cut herself out of the ropes. Robin rolls over, still dazed, head pounding from the blow. He tries to stand but is off-balance and so starts to crawl away on his hands and knees, desperately trying to put some distance between him and the criminal. 

She makes it to her feet and picks up the batcuffs that Robin dropped when she hit him. She leaps over to where Robin is crawling away and grabs both of his arms and pulls them behind him. He falls on his face without his hands to support him and she quickly cuffs his hands behind him in his own cuffs.

“Gotcha, pretty boy!” she squeals. She pulls his arms back and forces him to his knees, pawing at his utility belt trying to take it off but not being able to. She hauls him to his feet and Robin can’t help but notice how strong she is for someone her size. He’s struggling in her grip but can’t seem to overpower this girl. 

He delivers a swift kick to her shins with the heel of her pixie boot. He manages to free himself from her grip and backs away with his hands still cuffed behind his back.

“Luckily for me, my utility belt can’t be easily taken off!” Robin says, trying to be confident.

“Aww, look at the wittle sidekick all cuffed up and nowhere to go!” she says mockingly. If you were a real hero, you’d be able to break out of those by flexing your big muscles!” she responds.

Robin grimaces as he flexes his bare arms fully, lean muscles on display but not budging the famous batcuffs. She’s standing between Robin and the only exit so he makes a run at her. He leaps in the air with a flying dropkick. She’s so fast and strong that she manages to catch both of Robin’s feet and swing him into the wall. He collides with a loud thud and falls to the ground, knocked out cold. She walks over to his limp, cuffed body and smiles down at him.

“Well, puddin’, it’s time to have some real fun now,” she says. 

She leaves him on the floor and goes to work. She pulls an X-frame out from against the wall. There are leather cuffs at each end. She also pulls out a camera and a tripod and sets them up in front of the frame. She then turns her attention back to Robin’s unconscious body. She tries to unclasp his belt again but can’t figure out the locking mechanism. She runs a hand through his brown hair and tussles it a little.

“He’s cute when he’s asleep,” she thinks. She undoes his golden cape and pulls it off of him. She puts it on herself and runs around the room for a minute laughing before throwing it in a nearby trashcan. She also removes his red vest. She removes her white lab coat so she can put the vest on herself. She then puts her coat on back over it, wearing it like a trophy. She likes the way it feels on her and smiles. She then easily hauls Robin’s small body over to the X-frame. She finds the key to the cuffs and gets his hands out of them before picking him up and attaching him to the frame. His wrists and ankles are secured just below his gloves and above his pixie boots. His lean body now helpless and without his cape or his red vest. His head is in his chest as she starts slapping him awake, probably harder than she needed to.

“Wakey wakey little bird!” she yells, slapping his face.

“ugh....what...what is the meaning of this?” Robin groans as he regains his composure and surroundings. He notices the camera but tries to ignore it. “Let me go!” he demands, struggling in the frame which basically means flexing muscles and moving his head. 

“Now, now, little hero, I’ll let you go when our game is done!” she coos, patting his cheek. 

“Game? What game? Just let me go crazy lady,” he says, exasperated. 

“My name is Harley! Harley Quinn! And your cooperation would be helpful, but it isn’t required,” she says back and tussles his hair again.

“Keep your hands off me you petty crook,” Robin says indignantly.

“Oh little hero, you might think I’m a petty crook, but that’s what I wanted you to think. This whole game over these past few weeks has been deliberately trying to get you and I alone! I had to make sure I didn’t do anything too serious to alert the Bat and enough to keep your little mind curious. Why do you think I had the frame and camera ready tonight? Tonight is the night!” she says with an excited squeal. 

Robin is lost for words.

“So, this camera here is going to live-stream our little game over the internet. I’m using like, a million proxies so it can’t be traced so don’t bother. Also, I did manage to disable the tracker on your cycle the last time you failed to catch me and I’m blocking the signal of wherever it is on your belt. That way, no one can disturb us!” she says with a toothy smile. “The game is simple,” she continues, “we’re going to play an old dating game called ‘would you rather’! I’m sure you played it with the girls you’ve dated in the past. If you refuse to answer, I’ll just torture you until you do!” she says, way too excited about torturing than Robin would like to hear.

“Ok, let’s start with an easy one,” she says, tapping something on the camera, “something easy enough for a stupid little sidekick like you to understand. Would you rather lose your gloves or your boots?”

Robin stares at her with a confused look. “Uh...my gloves?” he says hesitantly. 

Harley reaches up and removes both of Robin’s gloves, throwing them in the trash can with his cape. 

“See, this isn’t too hard, even for a stupid little bird like you,” she says, patting his cheek once again. “Now, next round. Would you rather I remove your green shirt or tell me how to remove your belt?”

Robin just noticed his vest was gone. “What happened to my vest?” he asks rather innocently. 

Harley opens her lab coat to show him and Robin’s face grows angry. “Take that off!” he demands.

She slaps him hard across the face. “You don’t get to make demands, little bird. Now, answer the question!”

Robin flexes his bare hands and his breathing increases. He has no means of escape and if there are any, they rest with his belt. However, the more time he has with his uniform on, the better, so he makes a calculated decision.

“Behind the buckle there’s a release. You have to hold the release and pull the belt apart at the same time,” he says, trying not to look at the camera. 

Harley follows the instructions and removes the belt slowly, ghosting her hands over Robin’s package in the process. She tosses the belt in the trash can as well. She then gropes his chest through his shirt. 

“Sorry, folks watching at home, but those are the rules. Guess you’ll have to wait another day to get a look at that bod,” she says to the camera. 

Robin grits his teeth as his ordeal continues. He loses his boots as opposed to his shirt next and his boots enter the trash can. Harley looks over her captive, now just in his green briefs, shirt, and mask. She leans in close to his ear and whispers.

“Briefs or shirt?”

“Shirt,” Robin responds quickly. 

Happily Harley removes Robin’s green shirt and throws it away. She roughly paws over Robin’s lean, smooth torso, pinching and twisting his nipples and slapping his smooth abs. Robin cries out as she manhandles his body. 

“Now, the big one,” she says to the camera. “Mask or briefs?”

“That’s...not...fair....” Robin says quietly.

Harley squeals with delight. “Of course it is! I’ll let you have some extra time to make up your mind, but if you don’t answer in 60 seconds, I’ll take both!”

Robin’s breathing intensifies as he looks at the camera. He can’t let anyone know his identity. It would destroy Bruce and him. He just needed more time to find a way out.

“Briefs,” he says quietly.

“I’m sorry, puddin’, I didn’t hear that,” Harley says, putting her hand on her ear and leaning in.

“Briefs,” Robin says louder with his head hanging into his bare chest.

“Nope, sorry, still can’t hear you. You’ll have to speak loud enough for the camera microphone and in the form of a request,” Harley says professionally.

Robin raises his head, eyes closed behind his mask.

“Please remove my briefs!” he almost yells. His head drops again into his chest with the faint sound of his whimpering.

Harley takes out the microlaser she stole from his belt earlier and cuts into the delicate fabric. Robin grits his teeth. Harley slices open one side and then the other until it falls off, revealing Robin’s soft, cut cock and balls. Harley kneels down and studies them closely. She then stands up and grabs Robin by the hair, forcing him to make eye contact with the camera.

“That’s it? That thing?” she squeals.

Tears well up under Robin’s banded mask.

“I guess that’s what happens when you send a boy to do a man’s work,” she says, laughing loudly. Robin’s face goes red with humiliation.

Harley brings the camera in closer to focus on Robin’s cock and balls. She takes them in her hands and describes them in detail as if presenting a science experiment. Her grip on them changes frequently. Robin’s cock begins to respond to her frequent touching despite his humiliation. Harley keeps jostling it until it’s fully erect.

“This is really unimpressive. This is why he’s just a sidekick and not a real hero,” Harley says as Robin’s cock sticks out to almost 6 inches.

Harley moves the camera back to its original position to fit Robin’s whole body into the frame. She lifts his head so the camera can see his humiliation. With one hand she idly strokes the boy’s cock and with the other she holds his head in place.

“Gee, kid, the stress of this work must really get to you. You must not get a lot of release. I think I can help you with that so let’s play another round of our little game. Mask, or handjob?” she asks, grinning broadly. 

This time it’s not even a choice. His cock is already on full display so at this point, what does it matter.

“Handjob,” he says definitively. He tries to remain as heroic as possible in his tenuous situation.

Harley smiles as her hand begins to speed up. She nuzzles his hair as she does. Robin closes his eyes and throws his head back at the new sensations. He moans softly as he does. Harley bends down in front of him, stroking his cock and taking one of his balls into her mouth. Robin’s moans fill the room. She reaches around and grabs his ass as well and his moans get louder. Robin breathes in sharply and his abs contract more and more. She strokes his gorgeous thighs and legs, hovering her mouth over the tip of his cock. She gives it a few licks before taking it into her mouth. Robin moans louder and louder and can barely control himself as his whole body shakes on the frame.

“Ahhhh...I’m...gonna...I...think....I....” Robin says, not sure exactly what to say. 

Harley knows he’s close and she pulls away.

“AHHHH! What the....” Robin says, eyes shooting open, breathing hard. His cock bobs and twitches. Harley stands, staring at Robin, inches from his cock. Robin humps at the air trying to get to her. “Please....finish....” Robin says, thrusting the air. 

She leans in close, “I think it’s time for another round of our little game,” she says quietly. Robin cries out in dismay and distress, his mind swimming.

“Are you ready to suffer the longest case of blue balls in history, or are you ready to proclaim you had no business being a hero?” she says, squealing with delight. 

Robin’s cock begins to soften and he regains a bit of his senses. “Never,” he says defiantly.

She goes to work on his cock again, slowly this time. His cock regains its full length as Robin moans again. As he gets close again, she pulls away. Robin cries out in agony as he thrusts in the air again. His teenage brain flooding with endorphins. Harley senses his weakening will and continues to edge him. She pulls away again as robin moans in frustration. She looks at him expectantly. 

“I...should...never have been...a hero...” Robin says quietly.

“Louder,” she commands.

“I....SHOULD NEVER...HAVE BEEN...A HERO!” he shouts with his head back and his eyes closed. 

“And, you’re a pretty boy poser who had no business doing real men’s work!” she squeals, practically dancing around.

“I’M A POSER WHO HAD NO BUSINESS DOING REAL MEN’S WORK!” Robin yells, tears welling up again as the reality of his defeat sets in, his cock rock hard and throbbing.

“Now, what do you want little bird?” Harley asks.

“I want to cum! Please!” Robin yells.

Harley positions herself next to Robin, one hand jerking him and the other holding his face, forcing him to make eye contact with the camera. Robin closes his eyes and moans loudly as he gets closer and closer. Harley keeps going. As Robin screams and the first rope of cum bursts, she pulls off his mask. Robin slams in eyes closed and screams as he feels the mask pulled from his face, then screams in pleasure as he shoots his load over the floor. She keeps jerking him, milking him for everything he has. 

Eventually she lets go and admires his totally naked form. Dick raises his head to look at her, eyes blank in defeat.

“Well, now we know who the Bat is too!” she squeals. 

She releases the bonds and Dick stands before her, arms at his sides. His mind has been broken. She throws the mask in the trash can and walks up to him, kissing him deeply. He returns the kiss as she runs her hands over his naked body. 

“Now, Dickie, you don’t want to go back to that old life do you? You don’t want to face the world after this, do you?” she asks.

“No,” comes his blank reply.

She pulls a collar out of her coat and puts it on him.

“Good. My boss will be very happy to find out who Batman is and is looking forward to having you as part of our team,” she says with a smile.

“Who is the boss?” Robin asks weakly.

“He’s the Joker, or Mista J as I call him,” she responds.

“Never heard of him,” Robin replies.

“That’s ok, no one has yet, but you will. Come on little bird, he’s excited to meet you,” she says, attaching a leash to the collar and leading Dick Grayson’s naked body out of the room. 

The next day, Batman bursts into the room and finds Robin’s costume including his mask in the trash can. He also finds the camera. It turned out, it hadn’t been broadcast live, just recored for Batman to find and watch in horror. That afternoon, the Joker introduces himself to the world by announcing the identities of Batman and Robin. In the background of the video is a teenager wearing a purple mask and a purple speedo with a clown face on the crotch. He’s collared and his leash is held by a jester-looking girl who smiles and squeals with delight as the Joker makes his entrance to the world...


End file.
